Full of Grace
by sydneygirl90
Summary: Hermione meets Harry in a church early in the morning. Find out why and what ensues.


This story takes place a few years after the epilogue.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved.  
Disclaimer 2: I did not write the prayer that is involved in this story.

This story was inspired by a fic called Penance by Meeker over at Fiction Alley. :)

* * *

_Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee._

Dust coated the floor of the old church. It was still dark outside when Hermione entered. She coughed as she walked through the heavy doors. Her eyes scanned the church, and then she saw him. He was slumped up against the wall, right in front of the aisle of the church. Hermione sighed and walked over to him. She sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Harry began to talk.

"You know, in medieval times people could come into churches and claim sanctuary. Whenever they were in trouble or needed help, all they had to do was rush into a church and call out sanctuary, and they were safe. They were safe, Hermione," Harry whispered. Then he laughed shortly. "But you already knew that, didn't you? You always have been smart. The smartest person I know....", Harry trailed off. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then sighed once more.

"What is this, Harry? You didn't call me to some dusty, abonded church at five-something in the morning to talk to me about medieval times," Hermione said flatly. Harry stared ahead.

"You know, when the light shines through those stained-glass windows, it's amazing," Harry turned to look at Hermione, "So beautiful."

"Harry, what is this?", Hermione asked again, only to realise that she was blushing slightly. Harry looked at the floor and took a deep breathe.

"I broke it off with Ginny last night. Our divorce is final," Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

_Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._

"Why did you do that, Harry?", Hermione asked slowly. Harry looked at her, and only then did she realise how ragged he looked. His face was stained with tears, his eyes were red and puffy. Hermione resisted the urge to cup his face in her hands.

"I didn't love her," Harry replied, "I realised that I never really have."

"Harry, you have three children with her," Hermione said.

"You have two with Ron. That didn't stop you from leaving him," Harry retorted. It was Hermione's turn to look ahead.

"Okay, fair enough," Hermione replied, "But Harry, you had a family. You had your happy ending."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. She was what you always wanted, what you needed, she-"

"No, she wasn't. She was what I thought I wanted. What I thought I needed. But it wasn't true," Harry said. He turned to look at Hermione. He reached up and pushed a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear. He cupped her face and leaned in and kissed her. Hermione almost responded to the kiss, but then pushed Harry away.

"I'm not going to be some rebound shag on the floor of a dirty church," Hermione spat. She stood up and began to walk away, when Harry grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, no, please, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't leave me. Please, not again," Harry begged. The last portion caught Hermione's attention. She sat back down.

_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death._

"What do you mean 'again'? When have I ever left you? Ever?", Hermione said hotly. Harry looked even more upset.

"That's not what I meant."

"You seem to have a knack for not meaning what you say or do lately," Hermione said. Harry's eyes began to tear up.

"I did mean to kiss you. That was no mistake. I didn't mean to upset you, I never considered you as a 'rebound' or a 'shag', and I know you've never left me. It just....felt that way as of late. At least, it did for me. Ever since we got married, there's been a strain on our relationship, and I hate it.", Harry replied. He said all this very slowly, accentuating almost every word. Hermione's face softened. She took a breath.

"I hate it too. But maybe now that....things are different, we can have more time together," Hermione said. Harry looked at her and, for the first time that morning, smiled. Hermione smiled back. She took his hand. Just then, the morning light filled the church. It flooded through the stained-glass windows, filling the church with multi-colored light. Hermione felt herself choke up. It really was amazing.

"Harry, where did you find out about this place? It's beautiful," Hermione asked. Harry turned to look at her, his face brighter.

"My parents were married here, Hermione."

Hermione's lip quivered. She opened her mouth to apologize for chastizing him about the church earlier, but Harry put his hand up, letting her know that everything was forgiven. Hermione tightly wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Harry hugged her back. They sat there, in a loving embrace, as the morning light cascaded over them in all it's Holy glory.

Sanctuary.

_Amen._


End file.
